1001 Hours
by EazyBill K
Summary: Jack and Kim has always being a couple. Here's a story of "The Fight King" and his "Primadonna Girl". Together with their high school friends, sex is just a matter of hobby. Enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1001 Hours EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy Reading & Don't Forget Reviewing**_

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

_Come on and tell me something good_

_Something that I really want to hear from you_

_My lovely Kim Anne Crawford_

_._

_._

_**.**_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Can we be together Jack Anderson Brewer?_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuz you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I say I want your body now_

_Means no rejection for the 1001 hours for us_

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Kim Anne Crawford! If you daydreaming in my class again, I will make sure you'll daydream in detention class also!". Mrs. Grace's voice sounds like a thunder to her ear.

And all eyes of the class on her. Including a brown shaggy haired boy with brown eyes who sit next to her. Well, he look at her with his corner of his eyes.

'_What an annoying teacher. Now Jack will teased me again'_. She said it in her heart.

"_What's wrong Kim? Can't wait for the vacation with Jack? What a naughty girl you are~~". _Miranda who sit on the other side ask in a whispering voice. Winking her eyes off and continue pay attention to Mrs. Grace.

Kim just give her a light smile and continued to pay attention to the board. It would be a nuisance if Mrs. Grace saw it again.

_***1001 HOURS***_

"Hey Kim. What's wrong with you in the class? Can't forget the hot lemony night we get through together before?". Jack tease her with an evil grin on his face. Yup, that handsome boy was Kim's boyfriend. Don't mess up with their partners you guys, they got black belts in Karate!

"you silly boy, I got a light headache back in the class. Get rid that dirty mind of yours far away!" Kim punch her boyfriend's arm playfully and burst into a laugh when Jack pretend it hurts on his leg.

For a bit information, The "Fight King", Jack was the most handsome boy in Seaford High school. He got a pair of brown killer snake eyes and don't forget that sexy messy brown shaggy hair. He got a killer smile too. His abs formed into muscular and sexy six pack, merely from his training in karate. Believe it or not, he's the only champion in Seaford. Or maybe in the country? He also the smartest boy and always get second rank in the school. Kim is #1 for sure.

While his lovely lady was a cute girl with long golden hair and a sweet smile. Jack said she's 'sweet like sugar and taste like candy'. Once again I warn you, don't mess with his girl. She got a slender body and long leg. Be careful of that cuz many people afraid of it when she got angry. She also involved in karate but that doesn't make her body become muscular as Jack. She's the smartest person in the school for sure. The "Primadonna Girl".

Back to the scene, Jack and Kim were at the cafeteria along with Milton, Jerry and Leomaris. Jerry were busy flirting with the canteen's aunty and Milton keep on blabbering about the economy class. While Leomaris is being a good listener until Miranda come up in the view.

"Hye y'all. Word up? Summer is getting on heat and have you guys finish packing?". She took a seat next to Kim right after she kiss Leomaris.

"Jack destroyed all my packing last night". Kim glared to Jack with killer eyes.

"All your clothes weren't appropriate to eyes." Jack rolled his eyes and sipping his coffee. Kim strict him in the stomach and he end up spurring it to Jerry who is opening his mouth to take another slice of cake.

"Euww! That's gross Jack! Be careful where you launching your water spray! Now I need to take bath in alcohol." Jerry got up and run to nowhere leaving other people laughing.

"I don't know yet guys. I think Julie won't go. Her parents off to Japan and she's all alone. If you know what I mean, "**WE WANT A PRIVATE MOMENT THIS SUMMER!**. I hope its clear." Milton said it clearly and loudly in those capital words.

"Well then alright. Leo, you should send me home by now. My parents would be home any minutes." As Miranda talk to her boyfriend.

"Yup, we should off by now. Bye Jack, Kim. And you Milton, here's some condom. Use it wisely. And don't play hard with her. Hahaha." Leo got playful punch in the stomach from Miranda and a scary glare from Milton.

"I'll go smooth on her and I don't think this condom would be enough." Milton give a _**I'm cooler than you**_ look to him and Leo just roll his eyes up and continue to walk with Miranda.

"Well then you guys. I'm off to Julie's house now." As Milton take his bag and made his way to his bicycle…. Nerd….

Jack pay for the drink and grab Kim by the hand to his cars forcefully.

"What's wrong Jack? Did anything wrong?. "Kim became a little bit worried when Jack's face become red and he's sweating a lot.

"Kim…. I'm…" He's stuttering suddenly.

"What's wrong Jack? Are you okay?." Kim swept his sweat away and give him a light smooch on his mouth when Jack open his mouth again.

"Kim… I'm…uhh…ar- aroused…." Jack look at the road's tar which made his bangs cover his eyes and his crimson face.

Kim burst into a laugh which made Jack became mad a little.

"What? I knew I should just left you there and masturbated back at home. You're worthless…."

"Hey Jack!. Sorry hun,I didn't mean to. Its cute when you blush. I'm totally sorry hun. "Kim hug Jack from behind and playfully stroke his penis.

"Can we go now? I can't stand it anymore." Jack said it while grabbing Kim's hand to the car. And when they get into the car, Jack didn't sit at the driver's seat. But he pulled Kim to the backseat and start unzipping his pants.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Isn't this to suddenly?." Kim already start sweating when her boyfriend's 13 inch _junior_ poking out from his pants.

"Sorry Kim. But no time for warming up." He just shove his dick suddenly into Kim and that's make her scream a bit and Jack quickly cover her mouth with his hands.

"Mmmhpfff!..." Kim's screaming were hiding behind Jack's hand and it make Jack become more excited and fasten up the move in and out rhythm.

" know Kim? Shh ahh.. Watching you.. ugghhh…. like this… make me feel even hot. Dammnnnhhh… It's like I'm rapping you. " Jack's word were take turn by his grunting and moaning.

They do look hot in this condition. Kim's leg both on Jack's shoulder. While her hands and mouth were being tied and cupped by Jack's hands. They were still have fully cloth on till Jack let go her mouth for a while and push up her shirt and bra up and start sucking on her milk's gland.

"Jackkhh…Uhhhh…P-Pleashh… Nohh Mohh… you're tearing my pusshhyy appaaarrtttt!.." Kim's word were stopped by Jack's hands cupping her mouth again.

"I like it better this way… Shiitttt… You're way too tight… It still haven't loosen a bit even I've shove my dick more than thousand times… Ughhh…" Jack start to suck her tits again and playfully rounded his tongue circling her nipples. Then he suck it hard till his cheek's were sunken and that's make Kim's cunt tightening suddenly. Not only that, he also biting her nipples hard while sucking on it. Then, still biting her nipples, he back away together with his mouth and make a 'plop' sound on her tits. He chew it playfully.

The in and out movement becoming faster till both of their eyes were rolling back and remaining only their white eyes. Kim's been cumming for many times but not even a single for Jack. Tired of cupping her mouth, Jack release her but she was so exhausted that her voice barely come out. With her tits bouncing up and down, she looks hot and shiny from the sweat.

"Jackkhhh… nnaahhh… I'm tired…" And then she passed out. But Jack didn't stop or even slow down until he let out a long groan and his body being stiff for a while. Then he fall next to Kim.

"Hurm… She passed out already… Hope you don't forget your pill…" Jack kiss her forehead and slowly settle their clothes. Then he hop to the driver's sit and drove away.

Not far from Jack's car was standing Leomaris and Miranda. Their eyes were wide as saucer and their face were red as rose.

"I don't see it. Neither you do Leo…. Goddddd!" Miranda could see Leo's bulge and start her 100km speed running while Leo chase her from behind. I don't think I need to tell you the detail.

**EazyBill.K:Sooooo…. How is it? This is my first story and I will continue it if you guys thinks it hot and cool. XP… But if you're not,I guess I'll delete it.**

**I'm a newbie so be gentle on meee…T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1001 Hours EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy Reading & Don't Forget Reviewing**_

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_Heart are just part of body's organs_

_But lust come from heart_

_From the bottoms of my heart I do lust for her_

_For her body and those fragile pair of eyes when I go deep in her_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I know that this is an enormous mistake_

_I realize that I'm cheating behind Luke_

_But for god's sake I'm onto Jack_

_And he's also cheating on Micayla_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Heart is the only thing that they can't lie_

_Cheating and falling in love is not a choice_

_Both of them just can't avoid it_

_And for heaven sake their body must connected together _

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Next time if you wanna do a lovey dovey fuck with Jack, I beg you, get a place that you can moaning and screaming freely! Not in the car by the roadside! I saw it with Leo and guess what? 4 hours straight without resting!." Miranda's loud voice caught people's attention and all eyes on Kim knowing that Jack was the "Fight King" and his girlfriend's are Kim.

"Good job sweetie, why don't you announce it on the weekly assembly or even the television? I'm sure many people interested." Kim said in a lovely girly voice but everybody could tell that she was holding herself from choking and slice out Miranda's throat.

"Girls, we're at the cafeteria? If you wanna badmouth each other here, I could sign in your name into the School's Next President's Manager. I'm sure Milton will appreciate your hard work. In the classroom for sure, not here with the sea of people!." Julie tried to keep them quiet but it turn that she's the loudest then_. _

"Ladies, please. You are prohibited from talking bad about your boyfriend behind their back." Milton speak up as he joined the tables together with Jack and Leo. He bring his food tray but also has some kind of amulet in it.

Kim stare at the amulet and notice something about it. She look at Milton then Julie, back to Milton and end up to Julie.

"For heaven sake! Isn't that safe birth charm amulet that they sell at the beach yesterday?." Kim ask in disbelief and make the group turn their head to the couples.

"Uppss… Busted already. Yup, I'm giving it to Julie. Here it is cupcake. Tied it around your arms."

Kim and Miranda seem jealous as Milton took care of his girlfriend with so much care. It's always them who show their love truly.

"Wow.. No wonder Julie wanna get us join the election. Hurm… how month it is now?." Miranda spoke in a slow voice as she is kind of disappointed or something.

"Snap out of it Miranda, she told us yesterday that he just pop her cherry bout month ago." Kim's statement make everybody stare at her in a shock mode.

Realizing the stare, Kim stand up and walk away without saying anything. But people could tell that she's feeling jealous to Julie.

Somehow Jack seems uneasy and stand up immediately.

.

"Dude, chasing your sweetheart?." Leo ask as he keep chewing some doughnuts.

"Well, I guess I am." He replied with such short answer and walk away.

***1001 HOURS***

Jack found Kim walking back alone and he stop his car next to her.

"Kim! Get in the car, it's gonna rain soon."

She just roll her eyes and get into the car. She didn't speak much to Jack in the car. But then Jack start to speak.

"You shouldn't say the cherry pop scene just now. Very unnecessary." Jack take a peek at Kim and notices that her eyes become red.

"Jack…"

"What sweetie?" He saw a cat crossing the road in front and tried to avoid it.

"Remember the first time you take my virginity?."

"Oh shit!." Jack was so shock that he crash the cat. RIP Cat.

"Why are you asking me that right now?." Somehow he seem guilty. Not sure for taking her virginity or hitting the cat.

"I'm just asking…." She stared at the dashboard and sighing a bit.

Jack was trying to catch his breath. Trying to think clearly. But after he look at Kim, he know he have to answer.

"Well… of course I remember that. You were dating Luke back then….. I.. urm….. I rape you. I never thought you were a virgin at that time. Somehow I'm glad. It was the first time for me too. I thought I'm going crazy when you said you love Luke back then.." Now it's Jack turn to seem serious.

"I felt weird about it somehow. I mean….. I'm not pregnant?." Kim's statement sounds like a question with her eyebrows raise up high.

Jack just smiling or more into grinning. Then he hold Kim's hand and kiss it.

"So you wanna be a mummy at the age 16?." Jack was playfully lick Kim's finger that made her blush and acting dumb.

"We-Well…Not that…It's just…. Urm… did you just hit the cat?." Kim suddenly change the topic and look at the side mirror.

"I guess I need to cum until it's overflowing in your cunt… yes… I hit the cat…." Jack said it while playfully sliding his hands towards her vagina.

"No.. I mean… You tearing up my pussy and then you wanna fill em up? It's not going to be overflowing, but it's gonna leaking.." Kim try to keep Jack's hand away but it turn out when Jack push his finger in her pussy together with her panty.

"Lucky you wearing skirt right now…. Wanna know the reason why you didn't pregnant the first time I fuck you?." Jack continue to push in deeper and Kim close her leg suddenly.

"Yes, but first take out your hands from my pussy."

"I can't. I'm stuck. Spread your leg first so I can get off."

"No. You already unzipped your pants. I know you gonna shove it right after I spread my leg."

Jack use his other hand and squeeze her boobs. "Then I guess I don't need to tell you why." And then he twist them making Kim open her legs and start pushing Jack.

"Okay! Okay! Then tell me why." She sigh in annoying and flip her hair just to adjust her shirt.

He smirked and bite his lower lips. " Do you remember when I'm fingering you before I pop your cherry?"

"Uh huh..?" She started to look curious with one of her eyebrows lift up.

He slowly cares her cheeks. Then go down to her neck, past her boobs and stop at her hips. "Cuz I'm inserting some kind of birth control at that time. Don't ask but yeah, I plan it early." He move to the backseat and pulling her to him.

She look at him straight into his eyes and slowly climb on top of him. " Jack? " She playfully playing with his button shirt and Jack held her hands. " What sweetie? "

She slowly approach his ears and blow it. " Something is poking my cunt." She said it in a husky voice and grin.

He smirked and purposely bumped his man wood to her cunt a few times. " Well it's your favorite candy. This time, it grows 3 inch." He said it proudly but that shocked Kim.

" Again?! When will you stop growing?."

" My 16th birthday just a month ago and man stop growing at 18th. What do you expect? Even your tits didn't fit my hands while you just turn 16th about a week ago."

Kim just stare at him straight into the eyes. "We just fucked yesterday and how come it grow within a night?" Kim continue to glare at him with curious face.

Jack rolled his eyes and ripping her clothes. " We finish chit chatting here already. Bon appetite!." Then he slam his lips onto her and harshly suck her tongue. Some saliva came out between their mouth and trail down to her neck and her breast.

"Wait! Ja-Jack! I'm not ready yet!." Kim already so shock with Jack strength, it's like he got some new power.

"You can't make me wait longer Kimmy. This junior is about to explode. You better get wet fast or I'll use my dick together with some toys to get inside you." Kim's eyes goes wide and she became stiff when Jack said that. " Ok. That's it Kimmy. No holding back."

He pulled Kim's cunt closer and jammed his tongue into it. Sucking and licking it hungrily. His hair tickling Kim somehow and that making her horny even more. " Jackhh… Your hair… it's ticklish… naahhh… " but Jack didn't pay any attention to her but continue to enjoy his lunch. (XD).

" Kim. I can't stand it anymore.. shitthh!.. " Jack's eyes were gloomy and teary. Kim could tell that he's so horny. " No rush dear… You can fuck me now…" Kim wipe his tear and brought him closer. She kissed him while Jack slowly inserted his dick in her.

It's started slowly at first but became faster as they started to enjoy the rhythm. Kim could tell his dick was bigger than before based on the pain she got. " Jackk… next timeeee…. Goshhh…. Next time pleashheee!... Don't work outhh sooo mushhhhhh on ur dickkk…. Hahhhh… it's stuffed in meee…. I feel… uhmm ahhh… fulllllhhh.!" Her head hits the door severely from Jack's humping her.

" Kimmmeyhh… I can't get enough of thisss… ssshh… let's just move forward at the same time… I wanna fell my dick slam right into your wombhh…" Kim eyes were shut and she's biting her lips. But she just nodded and Jack start to push forward meanwhile Kim moving her hips into the same direction.

" This feels good babyyy…. You're so tight and wetttt…" Jack look at Kim and kissed her neck and leaving marks on it. Then he suck her tits and squeezing the other one.

" Aaaahhhh! I'm cumming Jackkhh!.." Kim's cunt tightening and make it more slippery. " Sorry Kimmm…. I'm not yet…" He continued the in out movement several time until Kim got her second climax. "Jackkhh… pleaseee…." But Jack didn't stop yet." Fuckk… just a little longerrr…"

But he continued penetrate her until her third climax." Jack.. I'm exhausteddd… pleaseee… no more…" Jack started to stiffened and Kim could feel his cum flow down to her ass. He just came once after Kim's third climax.

" Sorry… I guess that was too much.." Jack wipe her vagina with some tissue and digging in with his finger just to take out the cum as much as possible. " it felt great Jack…" she smiled and she could see Jack was smiling too between her legs.

"Dress up Kim. We gotta go now. " He suck her vagina for the last time then kiss her on the forehead before jump to the front seat.

Kim felt so tired just to put on her clothes. " I'm exhausted Jack. Guess I'll take a nap here." Then Jack give her some blanket.

"Careful sweetie. I might attack you if you don't cover up properly." Then Jack start to drove up from the area.

Again not far from the area was Miranda's resident. She seem so pissed of. **" WHICH PART OF GETTING A PLACE AND NOT FUCKING IN THE CAR BY THE ROADSIDE THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND**?!" yup… She's pissed off madly this time.

Leo just pretend that he didn't hear her by listening to a earphone which it's wire circling around his neck. ' Jackk…. You're dead meat bro… god.. Just save me from Miranda now!' of course he quietly pray in his heart while Miranda is ready with a spoon and knife in her hand.

**EazyBill.K: this is the second chapter. Maybe next chapter is last. I don't wanna make too much story. It's make me lack of idea. Last word from me **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1001 Hours EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**The Tempest belong to William Shakespeare**_

_**And 1001 HOURS belong to ME**_

_**Enjoy Reading & Don't Forget Reviewing**_

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_Some people don't know_

_Between love and hate just a thin line_

_But sometime other people realized it is love while we don't _

_Cuz we don't know we are falling in love_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Of his bones are coral made_

_Those are pearls that were his eyes_

_Nothing of him that doth fade_

_But doth suffer a sea change_

_Into something rich and strange_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The cure for everything is salt water _

_Sweat, tears or the sea _

_Her tears taste salty to my tongue_

_But her sweat was some ecstasy to me _

_**CHAPTER 3**_

It's summer holiday now and nothing could be better than beach or pool. Jack and the gang already planned their summertime properly. As for their first day of holiday, beach just hit the spot. Kim still sleeping when her phone suddenly rang to make the owner pick it up.

_~~sometime life it's take you by the hand pull you…~_

"What?!." Kim felt pissed off as her dream being interrupted. " Can't you leave me all alone on this beautiful summer?!." She heard people being talking and giggling in the phone. "I'm afraid I can't beauty. It's high noon on the dot. You better cut off dreaming of sucking my whiner cuz I'm feeling it now." She knows the perverted boy who talks on the phone was no other than her boyfriend.

"But I'm sleepy… my pussy hurt… my leg cramp… the shower too cold…" She said it in lazy and sleepy tone which causes Jack to smile over the phone. "You don't have choice, that's not my fault, it's because you intertwined your leg while sleep and who ask you to shower without me?." That just confuses Kim.

"What?."

"I'm already here with our friends. Wait for me."

"Jack!"

The door suddenly opened and Kim quickly crawling to the bathroom at that time. Jack saw her and quickly jumps on her. "Caught you!" he pulled her hair.

"Jack! You're heavy!" She struggle to wake while Jack was squeezing her tits from behind. "Now let's go shower together!" he said in a happy tone and quickly undress Kim and himself.

Then he carries her bridal style towards the bathroom. For about half an hour the bathroom full of moaning and slapping sound, they finally come out.

They sit at the table facing each other together with Milton and Julie who seem awkward. " Soooo… what we gonna have for breakfast?." Jack asked as he clenching his hand together and looks all around the table.

Milton stops for a while from sipping his juice. "We've got waffle, egg toast, cereal, Miranda bought some omelets for us and I bring my cheese cake." Then he sip his juice back.

" Whoaw.. Pretty yummy.. Kim, you should ate a lot of fruit since you need to burn your fat." Jack said playfully while grabbing some egg toast. Then Kim already in a fighting mode when she stood up and grab him by the collar.

" You no call me fat Jack-ASS!." She said it with furious tone and Miranda quickly grab her from back.

"He lost! He lost! You don't need to burn any fat Kim since sex was the best exercise. I saw it yesterday. Do I need to record it in your car?." Miranda let Kim go and grab Jack's egg toast before she throws it in the garbage. Jack was so shock and became stiff. "What just happen?." He looks at the garbage. " What was that for ?."

Kim just let an awkward smile. " Err… You were daydreaming Jack." Then she made a goofy smile. "Really?." He make a dumb face.

"Of course not you Jack-ASS!." Then she throw a cheese cake to him. "Hey! Don't throw my masterpiece anywhere!" Milton ready to stand up when Julie pull him down and stuffed a waffle in his mouth. "Dizz izz weewy gwood! (This is pretty good!) Then he chews it nicely and quietly (?).

" Ok. I already packed our things. Anything left? We better get hurry before the helicopter left." Leo asks as he look at his smart phone.

Leomaris Macleod, Miranda Merchant's boyfriend was a son of a wealthy family. This summer, they gonna have a vacation on his family island. That's enough bout him, he will be bragging about it all day.

" Wait, aren't you coming Julie?." Miranda ask her as he remember their talk on café with Milton the other day. "Of course I am! A mother should bring her child for a fresh air!." She rubbed her flat belly.

"Don't rub it too much Julie. He or she might have a glittery head from your rubbing. I can't imagine it." Than he burst into tears.

Jerry who still eating in front the TV look at him in shock. " Why did he became so sensitive now? You afraid your baby will have hair like Bobby or hairless like Eddy?" his comment shock everyone else and make Milton cry louder. Jack jump onto Jerry and stuffed snack that he's eating to make him shut up.

" Milton. Your baby have your's and Julie's gen. It's not gonna be like other people." Kim felt guilty and tried to comfort him.

"Is that true Kim?" he look at her in puppy eyes. " You're the smartest nerd! Why you don't know?." Kim almost grab him if Miranda wasn't there to hold her.

Just then, they heard a loud sound outside the neighborhood. It was a helicopter with Leo in it. " If you doesn't go for the helicopter, it will go after you!" Leo's voice drowned in the loud helicopter's fan. But an angry Kim, even louder than hell.

"LEOMARIS MACLEOD! THIS IS A PEACEFUL AREA! WHY YOU BRING A HELICOPTER HERE?!." She is angry and embarrassed because all her neighbor comes out after hearing the loud sound.

Then Leo write something on his tab saying _'NO PARKING FOR HELICOPTER HERE! I GOT TO BRING IT CLOSER!' _Even Miranda tap her forehead for her dumb boyfriend. Then they quickly jump on it.

They didn't talk much until they arrive on the island. "We could drive to your helicopter's parking, why did you bring it to my house Leo-ASS?!." Kim starts to add 'ASS' behind people's name. Then Jack realizes and hugs Leo. " I don't know we're long lost brother. The ASS family come to a reunite!." Jack start to look like a dumb.

"Why he became like that?. I think it's since we're back at home." Miranda start to look curious.

"Owh… no big deal. He became like that when he's too excited." Then Kim starts too walk towards the villa written _**'MACLEOD PALACE' **_on it. "When the last time you came here Miranda?" Kim looks at Miranda.

"About 3 months ago. They're having a family reunion here. That's the first time I saw Leo's family. Such an aristocrat people. Owh… we should help Julie!" Miranda walk fast to her.

" You shouldn't carry heavy things dear. Let me and Kim handle this." Miranda took the bag from her and gives some of it to Kim.

Thanks you girls. I'm pretty tired actually." Julie's face look really pale. She must be sick from being on the helicopter before. " Go and rest. Our room would be on the second floor. There's an elevator here so you don't get really tired here." Kim and Julie was so surprised.

"Elevator in this palace? You're lucky Miranda." Kim was so amused and look around the place.

As soon as they arrive in the room, they quickly change into their bikini but wearing some thin sweater outside. " Julie? Aren't you coming?." Kim ask as she and Miranda on their way exit the room.

"Nope. I'm not feeling well. I'll call you if I need something. Go and have fun." She said with a slight smile and sleep.

***1001 HOURS***

The island was so beautiful. The building there was only the villa and a small bath house at the beach. Leo, Milton and Jerry already swimming and playing in the water. While Jack slowly walk across the sea side.

" Whoaa… this place is superb! Look at those sky! It looks endless!." Kim looks very happy until Jack hugs her from back. " Wanna see something even good?." She looks at him and kiss him on the lips. Miranda already feel something gonna happen soon.

" You guys, this time better find a place. No cars here. So a jungle would be a wild and nice place to have sex." Then she run towards the sea and catch up Leo.

Kim turn around only to hugs Jack. She touch his muscle, abs and cares his jaw lines. " You look perfect Jack." She told him the truth because the sun behind him make some effect on him. His hairs seem glittery and soft. His lips were red barely from the cold sea water he dip in before.

" I'm not perfect without you Kim. You're the best I've ever had." Then he hugs her and give a light smooch. " I need to wash up my body at the bath house for a while." He's ready to leave when Kim pull him. He look at her with confuse looks.

" Then let me join you. I could wash your back. " he smiled and lift her bridal style. He enter the bath house to the single room with a shower in it. He kissed Kim passionately without letting her down. Kim could feel the water from the shower disturbing them so she cover it with her hands.

" We've done here. Let's go see something good I told you earlier." He let Kim down and hold her down. " But we didn't take a bath here." She look at Jack.

He grinned and rub her stomach. " We're gonna make some sex scent there." He wink and pulled Kim along.

They walk along the beach to the other side of the island and walk a couple of meters into the jungle. The scene there surprised Kim.

There's a tiny stream with knee deep. The sand there white and the water were blue. Its not the sea water. The tree's were green almost look like a fake tree. A hammock were hanging between tree look so fresh. The sand have many beautiful various type of shell.

Kim pick the shell and look at it. Suddenly Jack who was behind her show a beautiful necklace make from shell right in front of her face. Then he make Kim wear them. " I make them for you when I found this place. I know my princess is my Primadonna Girl." Then he put something on her head. It like crown on it made from flowers.

" You're the gorgeous princess Kim. Even flower not pretty as you." He kiss her and lay her down on the ground. " Wow… the sand are so soft… and white. Almost looks like sugar." She was lying under Jack and touch some of the sand that stick to Jack's arm.

But it's not. So don't eat it." Then he kissed her on her forehead. Peck her nose and kissed her lips. They made a hot French kiss that some saliva were trailing down to the necklace. Lack of the oxygen make them stop kissing for a while. Then Jack bury his head in her neck. Sucking and licking it to leave some mark.

" Jack… promise me you will never leave me." Kim said it as her tears rolling down her cheeks. " I promise with my soul Kim. Even with my life if I need to. No one could touch you nor have you. Only me…" then he kissed Kim again before moving lower.

He lick the valley between her breast to her belly button. Then he move lower and get rid of her pants. He kiss it at first but continue to suck it hard later. He suck it so hard that it make Kim's butt off from the ground. He pushed his tongue in while his hand make up and down movement to her calf.

Kim cover her mouth so a moan wouldn't escape. " I wanna hear it Kim. The sweet melody from you that make me drown in lust." He kissed her for the last time and take off his trunks. He make sure that she's ready and slowly push his dick into her vagina.

"Jack… I'm stuffed… ahh… I can't bbreath…" She looks hurt a bit and clasp her nail into Jack's back. " Relax Kim. You're too tensed. I'm doing it as soft as I can." Jack try to comfort her. He know it would be hurt since he's growing bigger there. Maybe he's proud but seeing Kim like this make him felt guilty a bit.

When Kim seem relaxed, he started to move faster. " Jack… I can handle this… pleasse faster… ahhnnn… uhh…" Kim begged for more as she start to feel the pleasure and move her hips along.

" Well… you ask for it sweetie…" Jack smirked and move so fast. He is so sudden that it make Kim feel so full down there.

" Jaccckk…. You're way too gooooddd… ackhh… I don't think I can stay conscious… fuckk ahh… mmmm ahhh…." She moan and scream so loud and that make Jack movement even faster.

" You don't know you just release a beast inside me just now Kimmmhh… fuckk.. your pussy way too tight… it could crush my dickhh I think… fucckkkk! Kimmmm!" his move were so fast that their voice heard like a broken record.

He suck Kim's breast and leave some love bite on it. Red marks were everywhere on their body. Jack already leave marks on Kim's thigh before.

They continue for a several hours until Jack let out his 3rd climax. " you're too good Kim. I'm lucky to have you as my first before…" he smack her on her breast and suck it a bit. " you love them don't you?" she ask with her eyes closed.

"Well… it's my fav drinks… whoaaa…. I'm tired…" he lay down next to Kim and hug her.

"Me too…" she hugged him back and use his arm as her pillow. "You know Jack?"

"What?"

"We could do this for the next 1001 hours."

He grinned and pinned her down." Yes we can. But now shut up and sleep. We'll continue this after we wake up." Then he fell and sleep onto her.

"I love you…. My Fight King."

" You stole my words Primadonna Girl"…..

They sleep peacefully In each other arm. Dreaming of the paradise that await for them.

**EazyBill.K: This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it. There's so many silent reader that it make me feel down to the earth. As a newbie, I really need your support. My second story would be s&m love story with our lovely pair. But I'm not start anything on it yet. But I promise to make it soon. If I get over 50 review on this. You'll see my first chapter of "Kim To Jack". It's my s&m love story fanfic. I take some of the story line from a Japanese MANGA,ANIME OR MOVIE and of course I twisted it so it wouldn't be 100% the same. Last word PLEASE REVIEW SO I WON A BET WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!**


End file.
